Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Jessica completes in her favorite game, she earns $630$ points. Jessica already has $120$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3790$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Jessica needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Jessica will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Jessica wants to have at least $3790$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3790$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3790$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 630 + 120 \geq 3790$ $ x \cdot 630 \geq 3790 - 120 $ $ x \cdot 630 \geq 3670 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3670}{630} \approx 5.83$ Since Jessica won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $5.83$ up to $6$ Jessica must complete at least 6 levels.